The present invention relates to an electronic lock and key, and more particularly to an electronic lock and key in which the lock is unlocked when an electric signal generated by the key coincides with an electric signal generated by the lock.
Prior art locks are of the mechanical magnetic, and electronic type. However the mechanical and magnetic type prior art locks do not provide sufficient security because they can be easily unlocked by resemblant keys.
The prior art electronic type locks typically have a memory device in which a specific code number is stored. The user inputs a predetermined code number by pushing buttons or other input means provided on the device. When the code value inputed coincides with the number stored in memory, the apparatus unlocks. Although the electronic type lock provides greater security than the mechanical or magnetic type locks, it also has serious disadvantages. For example, the particular code number used to unlock the device can be visually observed by others or otherwise disclosed thereby permitting unauthorized unlocking. Also, the input code number can be lost, stolen or forgotten. For these reasons the prior art electronic type lock, similar to the prior art mechanical and magnetic type locks, does not provide desirable security